


The La Rosa Family

by TrashcanKitty



Series: The New Company of Light [4]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Meeting the parents is always hard, Siblings, Takes place before Val goes home in chapter 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanKitty/pseuds/TrashcanKitty
Summary: Flora just wanted to bring her friend over to meet her parents and gain a little perspective before leaving back for Rancor... That's all she wanted....But Miele can't help but tell Valkyrie just what her older sister really thinks of her.





	The La Rosa Family

**The La Rosa Family**

 

 

Flora walked her toward the bottom of the tree trunks. “Okay, so my home is just up there.” She gestured upward, to the top of the tree. Valkyrie tilted her head.

“How are we going to get up there…?” Flora giggled.

“Like this.” She waved her hands, vines from the trees wrapping around them and lifting them into the air. The tree released them on a branch, just in front of a door. “Come on, I can’t wait for you to meet my parents and my little sister.” Flora took her hand and opened the door.

The smell of some sort of stir fry was in the air, a real home-y touch. The interior of the home was wood, family photos lining the walls.

Flowers in hanging pots and normal pots were scattered about. A woman came from the back, giving a smile. She looked a lot like an older version of Flora with her long brown hair and green highlights. Purple flowers adorned her hair, and she had shimmering brown eyes.

“Hey, Mom… I hope you don’t mind, I brought over a friend.” Flora grinned. “Mom, this is Valkyrie. Valkyrie, my mother, Alyssa.” Flora introduced. Alyssa’s eyes shined a bit, like she’d known of Valkyrie.

“You’ve grown since I last saw you, Valkyrie… The Company of Light was still in commission.” Alyssa chuckled. Valkyrie flushed a bit.

“I… Um...” Alyssa laughed.

“Don’t worry… I know you’re a good witch, like your mother.” She looked to Flora. “Isn’t it time for Yule though?”

“It is…” Flora bit her lip, not knowing what to say. Valkyrie gave a shrug.

“My… Mom and I had a little spat… So I came to make a getaway… And… Your daughter is one of my best friends.” Valkyrie admitted. Flora grinned, feeling a little bolder after the acknowledgement.

“She really helped us out against those senior witches. She’s super strong, Mom.” Flora hugged Valkyrie, making the purple-haired witch flush again. Alyssa laughed.

“I’m sure she is… I’ve met her mother. It’s in her blood.” She teased.

“What’s in whose blood?” A male voice called. A door from the other side of the room opened, revealing a man with lighter brown hair and green-grey eyes. He held a little girl in his arms. She had her light brown hair in a ponytail, and she wore a green and yellow dress.

“Oh, we’re just talking about Flora’s friend she brought over. You remember little Valkyrie, right? Valkyrie Sylvane.” Alyssa reminded him. He grinned, setting the younger girl down.

“I’m Flora’s father, Rhodos… Strange seeing you all grown up. Last time I saw you, the Company was working on how to invade Obsidian.” The man spoke, extending a gloved hand. Valkyrie shook his hand, giving a slight smile.

“I feel at a disadvantage. Not going to lie. You all seem to know me…” She flushed a bit. Flora shook her head.

“Don’t make this weird, Mom and Dad… She’s shyer than she looks.” Flora teased. Valkyrie gave her a look.

“Rich coming from you.” She teased back. Flora giggled, then flat out laughed when the smaller girl held to her tightly.

“This is my little sister, Miele. Miele, meet Valkyrie.” Flora introduced, grinning. The smaller girl gave a wide grin.

“So you’re the one my sister thinks is-” Flora muffled her mouth, giving a nervous laugh.

“Little sisters…. What can you do?” She laughed, moving to grab Valkyrie’s arm. “Come on… I’ll show you my room.” She maneuvered them around the tree to a new door.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Flora’s room was light pink, a petal shaped bed in the center, a desk to the side. And books on all the plant projects she’d been working on.

(And the actual plants.) “This is incredible… Where did you find some of these?” Valkyrie asked, gesturing to the dark realm plants near the darkest area of the room.

“I… May have been taking a few trips to Gloomy Wood… After you gave me that book on the dark realm plant life… I’ve been experimenting.” Flora flushed. “I’m doing much better with them than I thought I would.”

Valkyrie grinned. “You’re an incredible gardener Flora… Don’t sell yourself short.” Valkyrie sat on the floor. “So tell me, what was your little sister about to say?” She teased. Flora flushed.

“Who knows…? Little girls and their imaginations…” She tried to change the subject. “Hey… My mom just made some of her famous jasmine tea… Would you like some?” Flora asked.

“Please? Do you want me to come with you or?”

“Just wait right here, I’ll be back soon.” Flora made her way out of the bedroom, in the direction of the kitchen.

Her door opened back up, little Miele in the door way. Valkyrie gave a wave. “Hello, Miele… Are you out of school too?” She asked.

The little girl gave a smile. “I am…” She walked over, plopping down beside Valkyrie. “So… What are your intentions with my sister? I feel like I need to ask because she’s a sweet fairy and I know you’re a good witch and everything… But you’re still a witch.” Valkyrie felt herself pause.

Just what did this little girl know…? “I am your sister’s friend…. My intention is friendship?” Valkyrie tried that for an answer. The little girl giggled.

“No… I mean… Do you think my sister is pretty? Don’t you… Like, like her?” Miele teased and giggled. Oh… Sweet children…. Valkyrie would laugh at how the girl phrased her sentences if it wasn’t so plausible that Flora would walk in.

“I think your sister is beautiful, far more than just pretty… And… My feelings on the matter don’t matter… It’s… Not my choice. You said it yourself, I’m a witch… And she’s a fairy.” Valkyrie tried to answer as honestly as possible. Miele placed a hand on her shoulder.

“She likes you too. I know. I’ve read her diary. She thinks you’re just super cute and a real ball of right… Right… Of good fury. Whatever that means.” Miele shrugged, standing up. “Just don’t hurt my sister. Or I’ll hurt you when my magic comes in.” She showed a fist before walking out.

She nearly bumped into Flora who was coming in with the cups of tea. “What was she doing here?” Flora asked. Valkyrie gave a slight laugh.

“She just wanted to make sure I was a good friend for you.” Valkyrie half-lied. Flora shook her head.

“She was meddling, huh?” She gave a slight groan and flushed. “I’m sorry.” Valkyrie gave a smile.

“Don’t be. She’s adorable.” Valkyrie stood up, taking her tea from Flora’s hand, bumping her just a bit. “She makes me think of how you had to have been as a kid.” She teased. Flora gave a smile.

“Come… You finish that cup and I’ll walk you down to the station so you can get home.” Valkyrie gave a nod, taking a sip from the tea.

“This is amazing… What does she put in it?”

“A tiny drop of honey… Makes it all the sweeter.” Flora chuckled, leaning against Valkyrie just a bit.

“A drop of honey goes a long way…”


End file.
